


Chilling Out

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: kittiofdoom requested: Okay but ’ it’s cold out so sharing a blanket, alucard get over here and stop brooding ’





	Chilling Out

Warning(s): T, some insinuating content

* * *

One would think, after living their whole life in Wallachia, that you would become accustomed to her harsh winters that could freeze the balls off an ox. It was late when Sypha and Trevor had returned from their recent escapade in monster hunting, this time in Hermanstadt in Transylvania that had desperately needed the assistance. For their efforts, they had been rewarded a few thousand Ducats for the widespread relief and the growing reputation of a new Belmont name that was growing on him.

Snowfall was light and contrasted with a darkening sky with squalls of pale white that grew a cool, jewel cobalt as it lay upon the ground. Their steeds tromped through the snow, lifting their forelegs high and puffing motes of steam in their languid efforts. After all, what need was there to rush? The twilight gloam was beautiful and set softly against the jagged peaks of Castle Dracula, for once a familiar sight instead of one mired in so much loss and evil.

From afar, the ruins of the Belmont Estate had been largely cleared of underbrush and invasive forests, a patchwork of wooden struts and platforms ascending newly constructed and restored spires alike, a skeletal structure beginning to take shape. Though the Wallachians were wary working in the shadow of Dracula’s domicile, the vampire had since been rendered dead and now only his kind son remained.

“Once we get inside, I have every intention of making a fortress of books and neither of you will stop me. I’ll read until my eyes dribble from my head and my fingers freeze that way!” Sypha joked cheerfully as she kept in stride with Trevor’s black charger, her pale white mare almost matching the snow.

“You mean after all that, you really plan on just spending it reading?” Trevor intoned drolly, but the note of teasing was obvious in his voice. He sounded exasperated, but there was clear affection for the blonde present.

“And what do you plan on doing? Spending every Ducat on drinks?” Sypha challenged, smirking triumphantly. Given that Alucard had been granted full supervision and control of the treasury, that likely wasn’t going to happen.

“Not even for one beer? God, Sypha, you’re a fucking buzzkill.”

“If you have complaints, you’re more than welcome to bring them to Alucard’s attention. He’ll be much less sympathetic than I am, that’s for certain.”

“That’s for fucking sure,” Trevor groused under his breath, but the coin pouch tethered on the saddle horn clinked almost in cheeky reply, and he had to admit, a warm swell on pride at the sight of it defeated any disappointment at forced sobriety, real or imagined. Sypha did care, after all. “Anyway, let’s get inside. Any longer in this damn cold and I’ll turn into a bloody popsicle.”

The pair of them proceeded to untack their horses in the newly rebuilt stables and stow their saddles and brides and reins in the tack room, ensuring the horses were locked in and secure for the night from any ravenous wolves. Though it was unspoken, the last bit of their itinerary was clear: descend below to the Belmont Archives where they’d made a temporary home out of, concentrating their cleaning efforts there—especially after those battles from months ago.

Unsurprisingly, it was warmer below than it was above, the damage having largely been cleaned up. It became easier the days passed, and the trio of them worked well together. Alucard, especially, seemed to prefer rebuilding things instead of participating in the destruction of his father. The deep, abyssal sadness Sypha had noted months ago seemed to have lightened.

“Home sweet home!” Sypha crowed as they made it the subterranean levels, thirstily taking in the sight of all the books. “Hello, my darlings, did you miss me?” Trevor couldn’t help but laugh at her comedic attempts of personifying the books, but it was amusing. She retorted by sticking out her tongue. “Hm, I’m exhausted. Why don’t we start a fire and read a bit? I found some books on advanced hunting techniques I thought you’d like to see, Trevor.”

“To think, you greet your books with more aplomb than an old friend?”

Trevor turned in unison with Sypha to see Alucard rise from a set of study carrels that didn’t require an expert eye to see was overloaded with books. Though the dhampir appeared tired, it was a content sort from long study and a satisfying day doing it. Sypha knew the feeling quite well. “Alucard!” Sypha greeted enthusiastically as she threw her arms around Alucard’s neck and kissed his cheek, summoning a vibrant blush to his cheeks.

Of course, Trevor wanted nothing more to exacerbate it.

While Alucard was still in a state of happy shock over Sypha’s enthusiasm, an arm of Trevor’s joined in around the dhampir’s waist and planted a slow kiss to the other cheek, only deepening the blush. “Hello, Adrian,” he greeted suavely with a smirk, unaffected while Alucard looked mildly scandalized.

“Belmont—” he began to protest but was stopped short by Sypha dragging him towards an enormous couch situated before a hearth large enough to comfortably house an entire Yule log.

“Not another word from you, Adrian! You look exhausted, and we’re tired ourselves. We’re resting, no buts!” Sypha commanded cheerfully as they plopped in unison upon the couch, Trevor arranging a small configuration of logs that the blonde didn’t hesitate to ignite into a comfortable blaze.

“I take it your hunt fared well?” Alucard ventured after they were situated upon it, Trevor the last to join at Alucard’s side as he brought a large blanket over the three of them, Sypha like a ballast as she and Trevor wrapped it around them all.

“I’d say so. We made quite a good deal of money. Maybe it can go into repairing the south wing of the estate,” Sypha reasoned aloud as she wrapped an arm over Alucard’s middle and nestled into the junction of his neck and shoulder, feeling Alucard warm into the embrace, tepidly circling his own around her petite form.

“We’re making rather good progress. I agree, that wing could stand to face more improvement,” Alucard agreed, sighing in relaxation but tensing up reflexively when Trevor more or less emulated Sypha, the brunet grinning cheekily at him that caused the blond to huff and avert his eyes. “Belmont, if you say a thing about this—”

“What? Is the Lord of Castle Dracula so scandalized by the idea of cozying up to a vampire hunter? Afraid I’ll bite?” Trevor flirted rather blatantly, grazing his teeth on Alucard’s throat that caused the dhampir’s breath to hitch.

“You presume too much about me, Belmont,” Alucard huffed in a strained note, craning to Sypha as if she’d be the voice of reason here.

“Humans can bite quite a good deal, isn’t that right, Trevor?” Sypha chimed in, digits tracing along the line of exposed skin along Alucard’s exposed sternum and collarbone, the dhampir’s nails raking along their backs as he forced himself to relax despite their teasing.

“…You two will be the death of me, I’m sure of it.”

But that wasn’t really a complaint, was it?


End file.
